


Yu-Gi-Oh GZ

by Drakefire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Duel Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakefire/pseuds/Drakefire
Summary: Due to a summoning ritual gone wrong, Louise finds herself in a whole other world. Stranded there without hope of rescue, Louise finds herself picking up one of the local card games. Duel Monsters. With newfound skill and confidence, she decides to go to Duel Academy to further her skills. With wacky hijacks and new friends, can she make the passing grade?





	1. Chapter 1

“I activate the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone, transferring it’s last spell counter to my Mythical Beast Cerberus!” a pinkette shouted, as the continuous trap card shattered. Both heads on the creature let out a howl in unison, their attack points increasing even higher. 

Magical Beast Cerberus Atk: 3900 Def: 3900

The tester across from the girl frown. Since she had put up her Swords of Revealing Light, he hadn’t been able to draw a card to get him out of his current predicament. As both heads on the monster stared him down, he almost felt fear. A monster that started with less offensive power shouldn’t have a treat, and wouldn’t have been, if it wasn’t for that trap card. On most creatures, contracting it’s effects on a single monster didn’t have a limit on the amount of spell counters it could gain was devastating. Especially when it gained 500 more attack points per spell counter. 

Even the strongest creature they allowed him to have, a Summon Skull, had already been forced into defense position.

Summoned Skull Atk: 2500 Def:1200

With it’s sacrifice, her Mythical Beast Cerberus would drop back to it’s original attack value, making it much easier to deal with. 

“Next, I’ll equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush!” the pinkette grinned, Her beast howled once more, it’s attack and defense increasing to even greater heights

Mythical Beast Cerberus Atk: 4400 Def: 4400

The tester frowned, both at the monster’s immense attack value, but also at the card itself. Fair Meteor Crush allowed the monster it was equipped to do damage to an opponent's life points when they attack a monster in defense mode. Summoned Skull’s defense points were to low to take a hit from that! 3200 damage directly to his life points was more than he could take! 

“Magical Beast Cerberus, Attack!” the girl declared, as the monster bound forward. Fang’s broke through Summoned Skull’s guard, destroying it in a shower of sparks. The tester’s life points hit zero, and the holograms faded. The duel was over.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone use a four star monster quite like that,” he said, grinning. This girl was smart, still new, but she had good instincts and had won quite readily. “You pass. I wish you luck during your time at Duel Academy.

Louise only allowed herself one reaction. A massive sigh of relief.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One may ask why, exactly would Louise be applying to Duel Academy, and why she wasn’t at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She often found herself asking that, even if she already knew the answer. The answer was simple. Her Familiar Summoning Ritual blew up in her face, sending her to Founder knew where. 

She had taken it about as well as anyone would have if they had just been forcefully ripped away from the handful of people she had ever cared about in her life. No more Wardes, no more Cattleya, no more Hentritia, no more Kirchie. Actually, the last part wasn’t so bad, though she missed her self declared rivals antics more than she would ever admit to anyone. 

Ultimately, she had been taken in by a small family that had apparently come across her. Somehow, despite the fact she was in no system whatsoever, she was adopted. She was given the option to leave, but ultimately decided against it for the time. For the time being, she felt it was best to have place to at least stay while she tried to find a way back. A task complicated by the swift destruction of her wand. It got caught up in one of her blasts, much to her rage.

In an attempt to distract herself from her sorrow of never being able to see Cattleya again, Louise had picked up the immensely popular card game of this Founder forsaken world. Her prior failures didn’t give her much hope, but this was unwarranted.

Louise took to Duel Monsters like a duck to water. Many older duelist’s were insulted by it. Good instincts, combined with solid luck, made her a fearsome opponent. She was by no means perfect, but her studious nature and excellent work ethic only added to her prowess. Louise took special interest in spellcaster themed decks. She may have been a failure as a mage, but it felt nice to have something to remind her of home.

The first successes of Louise’s life brought on an ego, for a time. However, that ego would cause her to lose. It took time, but Louise gained confidence, but also humility. She was still loud, proud of what she accomplished, but also aware that others had their own power and strength. And that strength was to be respected, least it breed defeat. 

Quite honestly, Louise had grown quite attached to her cards during her six months here. Her new family was far from a substitute, but they understood that and tried to help the best they could. She still felt it would be best to enroll at Duel Academy. At this rate, Louise knew she was in for the long run, so it made sense to pick up more skills, and possibly be able to make her own money. 

A long time ago, Louise wouldn’t have cared about that. It spoke a lot to her that she was preparing to protect her future here. Professional dueling could make a lot of money at the end of the day, with everyone shooting to be the next ‘King of Games’. While Louise didn’t intend on going that far, she liked dueling, and if she could make money while doing it, why wouldn’t she? 

Sitting down at last, Louise took a look around the room. She saw a few of the senior students milling around, most of them wearing blue jackets. Obelisk dorm, she believed. However, most of the seats taken comprised of none uniformed students, just like herself. It seemed like all of them have passed. 

Ultimately, she sat not to far away from where a boy with blue hair and two different shades of brown were standing. It seemed like they were commenting on one of the other duels that just ended. 

“Examinee number 110, Jaden Yuki,” the overcome blared, as the twin shaded brownette headed down towards the arena. She hadn’t heard what he said to the person who had just won their own duel, but he oozed confidence. 

“Is this seat taken?” a voice asked to her left. Louise turned her head to the boy who wanted to sit down. She recognized the blonde as the person dueling right next to her. She hadn’t seen much of his deck, but she knew he was quite strong. 

“No, not all,” she said, remaining as polite as possible. He sat down next to her, his straggly blonde hair revealing his blue eyes. For a moment, his attention turned to the duel playing out before them, before wincing. Louise found herself understanding why. 

Heavy Storm was one of the cards Louise would never consider running, ever. Her deck relied too much on spell cards, and her ace needed to have her field spell up. A card that destroys all spell and traps on the field, including her own, was simply too much of a risk. However, seeing that the two traps had just created two tokens, and removed the poor kids own trap card, leaving a fairly weak monster out in the open, with two cards to be tributed was simply a bit much. 

Of course, the tester was missing one thousand life points, but that was likely due to some type of spell card. This didn’t seem like a standard testing deck. No, this was clearly something else.

Both gold monster’s shattered, as a dull glow ignited behind the examiner. Louise couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. It was massive! The creature before them may have been a hologram, but it was imposing, If real, it’s shadow would be cast over the battlefield.

“An Ancient Gear Golem,” the boy next to her breathed out. 

“You’ve seen this card before?” Louise questioned, turning her head to the side. The single glowing red eye only added to its imposing figure. Gears groaned inside it’s armor. Ancient indeed.

“No. More like, I’ve heard about it. It has an attack and defense of three thousand. It inflicts battle damage when attacking a monster in defense mode, just as it would if it’s target was in attack mode. To make matters worse, when it does attack, you can’t activate spells or traps until the damage calculation phase. Thankfully, the only way you can bring this monster out is via normal summon,” the boy rattled off, as if he had memorized it’s entire special effect. But he was right. A monstrous opponent indeed.

Ancient Gear Golem Atk: 3000 Def: 3000

Elemental Hero Avian Atk: 1000 Def: 1000

With no extra layers of defense, the poor kid’s hero was going to be crushed. In a single fist swing, the bird human hybrid was crushed, shattering like glass, has his life points were cut in half. 

Jaden Life Points: 2000

Crowler Life Points: 3000

Louise frowned. Ancient Gear Golem was far from unstoppable, with the right cards, of course. Odds were simply that he just didn’t have any at the moment. However, he didn’t seem ready to give up, so he drew. A new monster entered the field, and Louise almost had a moment.

It was small, round, clearly covered in fur, with massive eyes, tiny arms and legs, and just as small wings sprouting out of it’s back. Simply put, the monster Jaden played was designed with the sole purpose for being adorable. It was joined by a facedown card.

Winged Kuriboh Atk: 300 Def: 200

Was that really the best he could muster? That level of defense was even worse! He was going to lose if he didn’t do anything!

“When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, it’s owner takes no battle damage that turn,” the boy explained. 

“No way. An ability like that? It’s completely absurd!” Louise turned. If it could negate all battle damage when destroyed on a single turn, why hadn’t she run into it! Almost everyone would use one if so! Unless it was just that rare. 

It seemed the duel disk agreed with his assessment, as the puffball was crushed, the brunette took no damage. Then, the face down. It was a trap card, emitting a beam of energy, resulting in an english H forming in the air. Under its crimson light, a new elemental hero was summoned. Wearing a tight suit of crimson, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix took the field in attack mode.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Atk: 1200 Def: 800

Then, to Louise’s shock, the brunette played his entire hand. First came The Warrior Returning alive, returning Elemental Hero Avian to his hand, before it joined its fellow hero in attack mode.

Elemental Hero Avian Atk:1000 Def:1000

Things then got strange, as he played the spell card Polymerization. Both monsters created a whole much stronger than it’s parts, in the form of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, which entered the field.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Atk: 2100 Def: 1200

“That still falls ten hundred short,” Louise said. It’s ability, if it had higher attack points, would allow the brunette to win outright. “He could win right now, but he just falls short!”

“Really?” the boy next to her questioned. Louise raised her eyebrow. He had been the one explaining things this entire duel. He seemed sense her surprise. “What? I’m more familiar with American Elemental Hero’s, not the ones released in Japan.” Oh. That would explain the accent. 

“When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster’s attack points,” Louise explained. She hadn’t fought many Elemental Hero decks, but they were annoying, always spamming Polymerization or other fusion cards to summon monsters faster than her board could remove them. 

Finally the last spell was Skyscraper, a field spell. Both of them realized that was simply game over. Louise had this played on her once, at it turned even the weakest heroes into surprisingly hefty beatsticks. The blond simply shuttered. All too many times had he been on the receiving end of this card. 

Dark buildings erupted from the ground, creating a sprawling cityscape. Much like of a comic book, Flame Wingman was perched overhead, staring down at the golem. It proceeded to jump, wreathing itself in flame. There were no face downs to stop the attack. No cards in the hand to disrupt it’s assault. Ancient Gear Golem fell, crushing what remained of the testers life points.

Jaden Life Points: 2000

Crowler: 0

“That was impressive,” Louise grinned, as Jaden danced around bellow. Down by 1000, and able to not only seize the upper hand, but win as well. She would need to be at her very best if they were to duel. At the very least, he would make for a good rival. A much better one than Kirchie, that was for sure!

“I have to agree,” he said. “Though I don’t think I have your name.” Louise gasped slightly, realizing her rudeness. 

“I’m Louise,” Louise said, extending her hand. “You?”

“Ruby. It’s nice to meet you.”

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Remember, due to Freya’s ability, you can’t attack her when I have another fairy type monster on the field, and Victoria’s, which forces you to attack her before any other fairy type monster,” Jack taunted, a feat that he only allowed himself to do due to board. Freya, Spirit of Victory, Victoria, and Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, were arrayed on his board. 

Freya, Spirit of Victory Atk: 100 Def: 100

Victoria Atk: 2200 Def: 1900

Zeradias, Herald of Heaven Atk: 2500 Def: 1200

Field Spell: The Sanctuary of the Sky

The tester was looking at his hand intently. His last play wiped out 2200 of his own life points trying to kill Victoria with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. How was he supposed the know the duelist before him had acquired a card like Honest? The act of discarding it had boosted Victoria’s attack by that of the attacking monster. 

“Very well. I place a facedown card and end my turn,” the tester said. It was Magical Cylinder, a trap card that redirected an incoming attack back at it’s owner. He was aware it wouldn’t win him the match, but it would bloody the kid’s nose a bit.

“My turn, which means I draw!” he said, taking the top card off his deck. “I’ll start it off by activating Victoria’s second ability! Once per turn, if my opponent has a dragon type monster in their graveyard, I can resurrect it under my control!” The tester frowned, as Red-Eyes returned to the field, covered head to tail is some type of golden armor

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

“Now, Victoria, clear the way to his life points! Attack his Spear Dragon!” the duelist declared, seemingly heedless of the danger awaiting him. 

“I activate my trap card, Magical Cylinder! Victoria’s attack it redirected towards you!” he knew he couldn’t win, the resurrection of his Red-Eyes told him that. His last turn was a fallacy, but he wasn’t aware of how much, as the card in his opponent's spell and trap zone flipped up.

“I have a trap of my own! Divine Punishment! When a spell, trap, or monster effect targets one of my fairies, I can activate this, negate it’s effect, and destroy it!” his opponent was grinning at this point. Beams of light arced from his field spell, symbolizing their connection, before filling the bucket played on the field full of holes. As Victoria charged, it shattered, allowing the dragon slaying fairy to strike down it’s farget.

Spear Dragon Atk: 1900 Def:0

Victoria: Atk: 2200 Def: 1900

The small dragon, with a spear like snout, attempted to defend itself, but couldn’t, being cleaved in half, before shattering like glass.

Tester’s Life Points: 1500

Duelist's Life Points: 4000

“Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack your former master directly!” the monster roared at his command crushing the last of the testers life points.

Tester Life Points: 0

Duelist's Life Points: 4000

All monsters faded from the field as the duel came to an end. 

“Congratulations. You pass. I wish you luck at Duel Academy.” the tester said, bowing slightly. 

Ruby grinned. He was in!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Life had made a bit of an odd turn for Ruby around six months ago. Moving all the way to Japan wasn’t easy by any stretch. Leaving everything you ever knew behind wasn’t pleasant. He dropped the Duel Monsters at age ten, not long after winning a Regional championship. He attempted to get back into it, but never really succeeded. The card he had won, The Splendid Venus, unnerved him constantly. A tickle, all the way at the back of his mind. 

It wasn’t until later, when everything had abandoned him, he understood. His Splendid Venus as different than all the others. It held a duel spirit inside. His ace in the hole and his rarest creature. She didn’t show up much, and he was thankful for it. He liked succeeding or failing based on his own merit. 

But suffice to say his skills had improved, drastically. His deck revolved around fairy type monsters, focusing on bouncing cards between his hand, field, graveyard, and ones that had been removed from play. It allowed for powerful, high speed special summons to overwhelm the enemy with raw force. Simple, yet it had proven it’s worth countless times. Most of his strongest monsters were 2800 attackers. With the spells and effects at his disposal, much greater heights could be reached. Safe to say, he had plenty of power.

Why go to Duel Academy? Ok, technically, he could have got in much easier than this, seeing as the job Ruby’s parents had dragged them out to Japan were for Kibacorp. They worked under the man who owned the whole Academy. Doing something would have been literal child's play, but honestly, he preferred his pain. 

Heck, he didn’t even need to resort to resurrecting Red-Eyes, he simply did it to add insult to injury. His four star or less monster had it handled. No need for him to reveal his strongest monsters before the crowd of students. After all, a guy needed to have some secrets, right?

Ruby made his way through the throng of people, avoiding the upperclassmen while looking for a place to sit down.

“Examinee number 110, Jaden Yuki,” the intercom suddenly blared, causing Ruby to jump a little, to his embarrassment. He was easy to startle and scare, and as a result, could never play a horror game. Finally, he decided on a seat, one that happened to be next to a small girl. She was short, extremely short, likely even more so than the tiny bluenette he could see. Her hair was a bright pink color, making her stick out from the crowd.

“Is this seat taken?” he questioned, drawing her attention, revealing pink eyes and a youthful face. Baby face would be a good term for it, however, those pink orbs held a fierce look that could not be ignored.

“No, not at all,” she grinned, her politeness showing through. Ruby returned the smile, taking the seat, before turning his eyes to the duel. A choice he immediately regretted. Heavy Storm raged, creating two tokens and destroying any facedown cards. Both tokens created by the facedown cards, in fact. Tokens that were used to summon a much more horrifying monster. 

Ancient Gear Golem rose, and he breathed out it’s name, apparently such loud enough for the girl sitting next to him to hear. 

“You’ve seen this card before?” she asked. He could hear rumblings from the older students. It seemed they were also aware of this monster’s reputation. Extremely rare, though not as rare as Venus, it was one of the handful of monsters a equal to Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

“No. More like, I’ve heard about it. It has an attack and defense of three thousand. It inflicts battle damage when attacking a monster in defense mode, just as it would if it’s target was in attack mode. To make matters worse, when it does attack, you can’t activate spells or traps until the damage calculation phase. Thankfully, the only way you can bring this monster out is via normal summon,” Ruby recited, remembering everything he could about the monster. While not being able to special summon it was a massive drawback, it was dangerous, especially when all you have is a monster with 1000 defense points protecting your life points. 

In an instant, the creature was destroyed, removing half of Jaden’s life points. The elemental hero stood no chance. Ancient Gear Golem was just as strong as the rumors said. Though, it was by no means unstoppable. But could this kid pull it off? He was no stranger to the Elemental Hero archetype. In fact, his younger brother ran his own. 

However, America and Japan, for some reason, had different elemental heroes. So Jaden’s deck was completely new to him. He hoped the hero duelist was able to pull something out of his hat. They always seemed to be able to. It’s how hero’s simply did things. 

Winged Kuriboh. Weak in most terms of attack and defense, it more than made up for it by it’s special ability. Each variation of the card had a similar ability that revolved around negating battle damage. Winged Kuriboh had the ability to negate all battle damage on the turn it was destroyed. He had searched for that exact card for quite some time, but never had much luck. When he could track down someone willing to part with it, which was a rarity in and of itself, the cost was too much. Even if he did, the support cards that went with it were rarer and even more expensive. 

“When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, it’s owner takes no battle damage that turn,” Ruby said, as the girl’s face seemed to twist in an emotion akin to annoyance. Which then turned into something akin to surprise. 

“No way. An ability like that? It’s completely absurd!” she turned, her increase of volume nearly bursting his eardrum. Her mind seemed to be lost in thought as Winged Kuriboh was also destroyed. Jaden took no damage from the attack, and activated a trap card, special summoning a new Elemental Hero. 

Once again, it was Jaden’s turn. First Warrior Returning Alive brought back Avian to his hand, before entering the field, giving Jaden two small monsters. Next a staple of Elemental Hero decks, Polymerisation, entered the field, fusing both monsters he had in play. 

Flame Wingman was the result. It looked decently massive, and likely had an effect of it’s own, but he wasn’t aware of what it was. 

“That still falls ten hundred short,” the girl next to him said, and he frowned. He had no idea what it’s ability was, but she seemed to think it was good. “He could win right now, but he just falls short!”

“Really?” he asked, confused. That had to have been one powerful ability if Jaden could win if he had one-thousand more attack. She turned to him, seemingly confused. Right, he had given off the impression he knew everything. “What? I’m more familiar with American Elemental Hero’s, not the ones released in Japan.” He tried to keep the accusative tone out of his voice. 

“When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster’s attack points,” she stated, as he nodded. Well, that made Louise’s assessment very correct indeed. Now, how exactly would Jaden raise his monsters attack points?

Skyscraper hit the field, and he winced, hard. Out of all the Elemental Hero support cards, it was one of the few printed in both America and Japan, and it was popular, for good reason. When an Elemental Hero attacked a monster with larger attack points, it gained one thousand additional attack points. This just made his brother's Elemental Hero’s all the more annoying. 

And it had just won Jaden the match. The newfound hero’s strength grew even more, increasing by just enough to bring down the Ancient Gear Golem. Wreathed in flame, it dived down towards the target, smashing it’s defenses and tumbling down onto the tester. Ending the match. 

“That was impressive” the pinkette grinned, as Jaden danced on the floor below. He was good, quite so. Likely better than his brother in his mastery of Elemental Heroes. Ruby would be hard pressed to defeat him, that was for certain. 

“I have to agree.” Ruby grinned as well. This Jaden, would be the perfect test of his skills. “Though I don’t think I have your name.” the girl gasped, if only just now realizing that fact. He was just as guilty of that as well.

“I’m Louise,” she extended her hand, “You?”

“Ruby. It’s nice to meet you.” 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I have no idea why there hasn’t been a reverse summoning crossover between GX and Familiar of Zero. It just seems like a perfect fit! Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I’ll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Review time

To everyone who left a positive review, thank you! It means a lot to me.

Student: I don’t really want to create fan made cards for this, but Louise might get some later on. As for why I’m reluctant on using fan made cards, by first attempts at translation MTG’s Eldrazi should be sufficient proof of why. I do have plans for Saito, though I can’t spoil what they will be. Louise’s Duel Spirit is planned, and it hopefully will be a shock, but its going to be a long time coming.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Louise wore her new Ra Yellow uniform with pride. A firm placement in that dorm was exactly what she was proud of. The gold in the skirt and the collar fit nicely with the mostly white uniform, with gold trimming. She had ditched the gloves, mostly due to the fact they didn’t have any in her size, much to Louise’s annoyance. At least they had given her a duel disk completely free. It was the Acadamy standard, also with gold trim. 

The dorm itself was co-ed, and was quite far from the Obelisk Blue, but it was pretty nice. Nobody had to share a room, a thing she was quite thankful for. Again, it wasn’t as fancy or as large as her room back at the Tristain, which was a bit annoying, but she would manage. Though, it probably didn’t matter that much. It wasn’t like she actually had that much in the way of possessions, which left her decent sized room feeling a bit more open. 

There was a sink for cleaning hands, closet for spare uniforms, and she was certainly going to need to find a place to do laundry. Hanging clothing on a line or leaving it to a servant wasn’t really an option. She’d just simply have to learn. She was even given one of those phone devices. Now there was a device Louise swore she would never figure out. It was, in effect, an electric contact device. Fascinating, but at the same time, completely infuriating. So far, her attempts to understand the blasted device had been met with failure. 

Asking for help hadn’t been of much use, either. She just simply had to deal with the idea that not knowing how devices was abnormal. Oh well, at least they didn’t have class yet. The island itself was incredible, beautiful in every way, barring the massive volcano in the beyond the main building. Plenty of things to do, and certainly, Louise was more than willing to take the Academy up on it. The only things really stopping her were curfew, and the fact she simply couldn’t duel just everyone without permission. With the duel disks, anyway, with felt, well, understandable, but a bit stupid. 

Call her weird, but there was just something about watching the monsters come to life from their holographic projectors that Louise’s blood race. Which meant her disk remained in her dorm, for the time being, but she still brought her deck, strapped away in a yellow case. She had to replace the old one she had with the allowance she was getting from her new parents every month, simply due to the shade of pink clashing terribly with the yellow in her uniform. 

Her adopted parents were quite nice and caring, and very supportive as well. But they just weren’t her’s. Thankfully, they understood, and didn’t press that hard. They had given her exactly what she needed, and for that, she was thankful. But it was time for her to make her own way. 

Louise stretched. It was time to use her week of pre-class exploration to it’s fullest.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Yes, mom, I know. Stay out of trouble, have an alarm clock set for classes, and be on time,” Ruby spoke, cellphone raised to his ear, blonde hair burying the receiver. 

“I know you know, but I’m still worried. This is the first time you’ve been so far away from home without us, and with your brother being old enough to come next year, I don’t know what I’ll do,” his mother spoke through the phone, causing Ruby to smile a bit. His mother had always been one to worry. Though he did have to pity his parents soon to be mostly empty nest. 

“I’ll be careful. And we have a week to explore and figure out where all our classes are going to be, so I should be fine,” Ruby responded. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing he was going to explore, but it was, who wouldn’t? There were plenty of things to explore, and certainly, plenty of things to do. 

Duel Academy was on an island, and it may not have been exactly Hawaii, it was still pretty nice. Though he did have reservations about volcano, he was certain that Kibia wouldn’t build this place if the thing was any real danger. 

“I’ll call you back tomorrow,” his mom spoke through the phone. “I love you!”

“I love you too, mom,” Ruby smiled, before hanging up the phone. Yeah, sure, his mother was a bit clingy, his dad a bit excitable, but there were far worse parents to have. After all, they didn’t force him to still play when he didn’t want to, and they helped him pack. Now, his room was filled, alarmclock over on the his study desk, complete with a computer for papers and a few games during what spare time he might have, a closet full of spare uniforms, and some other clothes, just in case of an emergency. Sink, naturally, and while he lacked some of what he needed for cooking, he might still be able to come up with something. 

Still, that wasn’t the only thing he had available to him. Barring curfew, duels, and doing anything stupid, Ruby had a whole island to explore. Grabbing his deck box and throwing his Ra Yellow jacket over his loose frame, not bothering to button up the sleeve article of clothing, before heading out the door. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As far as building’s went, Ruby supposed the Ra Yellow dorm wasn’t that bad. It was a bit, well, small, compared to what he had expected, but it served it’s purpose. For now, he was just happy he didn’t need to share a room. Years of doing that with his younger brother had left him without want for a roommate. Still, he was a bit surprised he hadn’t heard anything from the excitable Jadean yet. 

Defeating an instructor using their own personal deck? Come on, that was at least Ra Yellow, if not outright Obelisk Blue! Ruby knew his deck was just as capable of bringing such a monster down, but he’d much rather not put his best monsters on display yet. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” an all too familiar voice said behind him. Ruby turned around. It was Louise, in her new uniform as well. While her pink hair and eyes clashed with her uniform, the yellow deck box on her hip and white knee length socks did not. 

“Louise. I was wondering when you would show up,” Ruby commented. Of course she would be here. After all, she did win her duel by buffing up one four-star monster to absurd levels, so it wasn’t a surprise. If he had made it, she certainly would have. They both stepped to the side, out of the pattern of traffic. 

“So, where exactly ware you going?” Louise asked. While she hadn’t seen the young man since she had arrived, she thoroughly enjoyed the conversation they had shared before hand. 

“Going to check where my classes are,” Ruby rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Louise had to admit, it did seem like a productive use of her time, rather than wandering through the woods, trying to find something cool. Still, it would allow her to see what might be in store, and besides, she could check out the facility.

“I’ll be right back. I have to go grab my schedule,” Louise said, rushing back into the building, inviting herself along for the ride. Ruby paused. Well, apparently, Louise was joining him on his little adventure. The pinkette arrived less than a minute later, paper copy of her schedule shoved into one of her small skirt pockets. 

“Come on, let's get going!” Louise was already moving, bonding down the front steps at breakneck speeds, forcing Ruby to keep up.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despite what her small frame might suggest, Louise had more than plenty of endurance. Horseback riding was one of her favorite hobbies, and one of her more successful ones, and it showed. While she wasn’t out of breath, she was breathing hard. Better than Ruby, who showed up a few seconds behind her, chest heaving for fresh air. 

“How, did you, do that?” Ruby rasped, bend over, hands placed over his knees. 

“Horseback riding. Good for endurance, and one’s legs,” Louise smiled. For the first time, she looked at the main building close up. Obelisk's littered the front yard, some tilted, some straight up, some knocked all the way over, for sitting, based on the students. 

Then came the main building. Massive didn’t seem to cut it. The largest of the obelisks jutted from the earth, but they themselves paled in comparison to the primary structure. Massive in size, and clearly domed, the building was imposing up close and in person. Blue capped the top part of the building, and she could see dozens of windows, likely administration offices. 

It could easily fit dozens of dueling arenas, even more class rooms and lecture halls. Ruby finally joined her in gawking at the building once he had regained his breath. 

“So, classes?” Ruby finally questioned, causing Louise to pull a scrap of paper out of her pocket. 

“Spell Card Theorem and Trap Card Theorem, alongside Special Summoning, a Beginner's Primer, and High Star Monsters, Risk vs Reward.” Louise read off her classes, looking now for the room numbers had placed on the card. 

“Looks like I share the spell, trap, and special summoning class with you,” Ruby commented, having pulled out his phone to check the list. “However, I have Alternate Fusion Summoning Methods.”

“Really?” Louise raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that you made use of any fusion monsters.” Gears in her head were already turning, wondering what fairy type fusion monsters were actually good.

“I don’t. But I’ve always been unsure how two of my monsters interact with fusion summoning, and this was the best class to take if I wanted answers,” Ruby explained. Louise merely nodded. That did make plenty of sense, and seeing she knew he had Victoria in his deck, a strong attacker for a four star monster that could also revive enemy dragons from the graveyard. But what could be the second? 

Regardless, if he thought he could use the lesions of that class to his advantage, more power to him. Though special summoning seemed a bit odd. Fairies weren't exactly known for large attacking monsters, as far as she knew. Winning using nothing but four star monsters, baring a resurrected Red-Eyes Black Dragon had let her understanding of Ruby’s deck very limited. 

Ruby was in a similar spot with Louise’s deck. She had really revealed a single monster worthy of much note and had used that to win the duel. However, that one card revealed plenty about her deck. A spell counter deck, or at least, a card or two that took advantage of the mechanic. Pitch-Black Power Stone really cemented it for him. He was unaware of how many monsters she had that required tribute, but it didn’t matter. If she lacked skill, knowledge, and talent, she simply wouldn’t be here, just like everyone else.

Louise decided it was time to enter the building, leaving a still recovering Leo behind. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ever feel like something is bigger on the outside than the inside? That’s what Louise was feeling at the moment. A simple look from the outside was nothing compared to the interior. The lobby itself was open, with corridors going this way and that, each likely leading to classrooms and lecture halls. 

To be frank, Louise stopped caring that she looked like some type of country bumpkin. This was just too much. This was where she was spending the next few years? Truly it’s founder had spared no expense. 

“It seems like our Theorem classes are both in the same room. Probably a lecture class,” Ruby commented, breaking Louise out of her internal thoughts. He was correct, as she recalled. She had been wondering about that. She wondered how this lecture class would be different from a regular one.

Entering the room put that difference on display quite swiftly. Large sloping rows upon rows of seats, with a small area all the way at the bottom, at the front of the class. It reminded her of a few of her classrooms back in Tristain, but only on a much bigger scale. Just how many students did they have here?

“Pretty big, isn’t it?” Ruby said, looking around the room. Big? It was huge! More than enough to fit a hundred people! If this was a single class, what did the dueling facilities look like? She needed to know! 

“And it seems like our Special Summoning Class is across the hall,” he added. Louise just simply stared. This was all too much. Across the hall revealed a similar situation. Massive room, plenty of seats. A similar fate waited them in the last two rooms. 

While their joint classes were the largest by far, the one class they were separate for was still impressive. Well, that was until they came across one of the many dueling stadiums. It was state of the art, massive cables and wires coiling forth from the base. Of course, duels were forbidden at the moment, but didn’t stop Louise from wanting to hop on up and go a few rounds. Founder, she was more than willing to tackle any one of the handful of Obelisk Blues that littered the area. 

While not exactly as excited or in awe like Louise was, Ruby was still impressed. Part of the reason his parents moved to Japan was to help with a Kiba Corp project, and he was certain an upgrade to the dueling pads like this were it. He heard his parents talking about this machine so many times. It was meant to simulate what it’d be like if the duel monsters were actually physically present. 

Ruby was aware of duel spirits, so he knew a bit more about the game and it’s origins than some. While the idea was cool, and thankful, the monsters remained holograms. But it didn’t stop him from worrying that someone would try to make it something more. 

Thankfully, he was unaware of the shadow games, were life and death hanged in the balance, and that was no thanks to his spirit partner. That would be a tale for another day. For now, he would worry about dueling arenas and his parent’s jobs. 

Louise paused, looking around. Her ears tried to hone in on a little bit of sound. It was coming from the corner, and she recognized the first of the two. It was Jadean, who was, strangely, wearing a Slifer Red uniform. He was talking to some black haired guy in a Obelisk Blue uniform. Part of her wanted to creep in, but she refrained herself. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t her business at the moment. 

“I wasn’t aware that Duel Academy accepted those still in primary school,” One of the Obelisk Blues taunted, having taken notice of Louise. She felt her temper boiling up. No matter how hard Louise tried, making fun of her height, and other things, infuriated her to no end. It didn’t matter who the person pushing the button was. 

In the old days, this would have ended with someone getting a blast to the face. Or generally, something completely undignifying. Now days, she had a far more different level handling her anger. Normally, immediately switching to snark would have been her self defense, and it would have worked wonders. But for now, it would be best for her to keep it in line. She’d much rather not make enemies where none were needed, especially with an upperclassmen. 

That wasn’t to say she’d let the crack on her physical appearance slide, far from it. But there was a time and place for revenge, and now wasn’t it. 

“Hey, I was,” the young man attempted to lear closer, before being interrupted.

“We’re leaving,” the one with black hair snapped, revealing himself to be the leader of this little gang. No protest left the young man’s mouth, following Chazz like the minion he was. 

Louise let out a huff of annoyance, crossing her arms. She wasn’t exactly sure how a person like that was an Obelisk Blue, but he had earned a place on her list of people to duel and bet.

“Well, they were sure plesent,” Ruby sarcastically commented, also less than amused by his senior student’s antics. You know, as the highest ranking dorm, he honestly expected them to be a bit more pleasant.

It didn’t take long for them to be approached by an Obelisk Blue student, this time, a female one. Louise frowned slightly, the poking against her body inflaming her jealousy. She wore the standard uniform, alongside the blue fingerless gloves that Louise would much rather go without, alongside dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

Though what did annoy her was that she was taller by a good twenty centimeters, Louise would be pressed to admit that she didn’t look nice. Though she did look more disgusted by the three’s behavior more than anything else. 

“I do apologise for my fellow Obelisk Blue’s behavior,” she said as she approached. The look on her face betrayed her annoyance at the fact her peers would act in such a manner. That was, well, better, at the least. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it,” Louise’s body simply flopped, betraying her exhaustion. Once she got back, she would start plotting her revenge. Spare no expense, she was going to crush him. 

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologize,” the girl frowned. Louise realized what she had said must have sounded different from what she intended. 

“I thank you for that. I’m sorry if I said something wrong,” Louise apologize. Like before, she had no reason to make enemies where none existed. Especially with a person who had did nothing wrong, and was apologizing for it. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the blonde appeared to be taken off guard be Louise’s sudden apology, but she accepted anyway. “I believe I saw the both of you duel. Would you mind sharing your names?” Louise grew confused for a moment. Both of them? Oh, right, she must have been talking about Ruby. Her eyes flickered behind her. Yeah, he had taken that just as well as she had. Worse, actually. She was going to wonder

“I’m Louise,” Louise smiled slightly. So far, the person before her seemed like a good person. 

“Ruby,” Ruby’s nod was curt, not quite rude, but certainly close enough to it. He hardly ment offense, but after that little display, well. He didn’t have much care for bullies.

“Alexis Rhodes. It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” Alexis responded in kind. “I hope to see you two again. This year is bond to be interesting.” Ruby frowned. What exactly did that mean? Louise, however, just seemed more pleased than anything else. 

“Well, now that’s out of the way, we need to do something about your endurance,” Louise commented, crossing her arms. Ruby made an attempt to take a step back, almost raising his hands in mock surrender.

”I’m taking you to the gym!” Louise’s hand lashed out like lightning, wrapping around Ruby’s wrist. 

“This place has a gym?” was the only response Ruby could formulate, as he was dragged off by a girl hardly any more than a meter and a half in height. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Both Ruby and Louise retired later that night, falling into a deep sleep. Both were unaware of the unsanctioned duel that occurred that night.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that’s a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed. This was a bit later than I originally planned, because I was debating on whether or not to use Chazz’s manga personality (which I personally enjoy), and his anime one. In the end, the anime won out, if only for plot reasons and the fact I really need to work on writing characters like Chazz.


End file.
